


Porridge

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, post-BtVS S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Grant and Kara Lynn are having a family moment with Buffy; Buffy isn't happy, but has to cooperate with them.
Relationships: Grant Ward/Kara Lynn Palamas
Kudos: 4





	Porridge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners.

“Come on, take it,” Ward told Buffy.

“No!”

“Come on, please take it,” Ward asked Buffy in almost submissive way.

“No!” Buffy replied even more firmly and crossed her arms in front of her to signify just how firm her intent was.

“Oh Grant, you really don’t know how to treat women,” Kara Lynn said with a smile and began to brush Buffy’s hair, while singing some sort of a Spanish song to her.

Buffy Summers may have lived once in California, (before she jumped into Glory’s portal to save Dawn), but somehow she never managed to pick up any Spanish – it was a genuinely foreign language to her, and she could not help but be fascinated by it. She opened her mouth – and Grant put another spoonful of porridge into the five-year-old’s mouth. Instinctively, Buffy swallowed it – and the porridge was good.

“More!” she demanded, before trying to catch herself and failing, for the man – her new ‘father’ – fed her another spoonful of porridge and then another – and it was good; so good, in fact, that before long it was gone.

“There,” Grant burped Buffy, even as Kara Lynn smiled happily, “all gone!”

In the depths of her mind, Buffy sulked. It was bad enough that Glory’s portal had deposited her into a parallel universe; bad enough that it had de-aged her to a point where she was four going on five; bad enough that it had deposited her into the laps of a couple of local resident villains – but the fact that the villains in question were not just human, but also decent was the worst. Buffy hated morally ambiguous worlds – for if the local villains were at least partially good, did it make the local heroes partially bad? She did not know, and seeing how she was de-aged and made ‘native’ it meant that when her time ran out, her luck – and chances of survival – would run out too.

...But for now she was a part of a loving family, (she was learning Spanish in the process), and her tummy was full of delicious warm porridge. Buffy smiled, despite herself, and took a nap.

End


End file.
